


Кайлаксные стрипы (часть 2)

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, Humor, M/M, Romance, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Перевод стрипов.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Non-competition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932175
Kudos: 49
Collections: SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Внеконкурс, Внеконкурс 2020





	1. Чувствительный к Силе Хакс (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Wars Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/687640) by Redelice. 



> Special thanks to [Redelice](https://redelicebeta.tumblr.com/SWcomics#.X9VGu9gzbIV) for allowing this translation.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/FWBcZKi.jpg)


	2. Чувствительный к Силе Хакс (2)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/IuDGEF6.jpg)


	3. Чувствительный к Силе Хакс (3)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/akLb8IY.jpg)


	4. Чувствительный к Силе Хакс (4)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/zV01yJq.jpg)


	5. Война стикеров (1)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PdwCLb9.jpg)


	6. Война стикеров (2)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/vIqRhTQ.jpg)


	7. Война стикеров (3)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/djS8EWa.jpg)


	8. Война стикеров (4)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/22BvjQu.jpg)


End file.
